The Futures not ours to see
by Chaimera
Summary: My second attempt at HGSS. Hermione and Severus meet once more under less than plesant circumstances. Light mention of torture. R&R and I'll give you cookies!


Chaimera: Damn early morning plot bunnies. They are the scourge of the indecent hours of the morning!!  
  
Kaz: Wheeeeeeeeeee…….Coffeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….  
  
C.C: Oh boy….I'll get the net..  
  
Rayne: Oh dear…um…She doesn't own any of the stuff in this story. She has no money either.  
  
Chaimera: Gee thanks. Anyway, this isn't half as bad as my first HG/SS attempt. Read and see wattcha think.  
  
The Future's Not Ours To See  
  
By Chaimera  
  
Pain and cold.   
  
These were the first two things Severus Snape registered as he clawed his way back to a conscious state. He could feel cold, hard stone pressed against his face, as he lay there unmoving. His limbs ached and his head pounded, so he decided to stay unmoving until he could take in his surroundings. His memories came back to him in fragments, each one invoking an internal flinch.   
  
There had been an attack at Hogsmeade. He had been captured and tortured which explained the pain and general uncomfortable ness of his present situation.   
  
General awareness was now returning to him and he heard something strange. Well strange for one of Voldemort's dungeons anyway. It was a female voice singing, low and sweet. Quietly, as if she didn't really want to be heard. He listened intently, taking comfort in the sound, not yet daring to open his eyes.   
  
When I was just a little girl  
  
I asked my mother what will I be  
  
Will I be pretty?   
  
Severus heard a strange choking laugh as this line was sung.  
  
Will I be rich?  
  
Here's what she said to me  
  
Kay Sera Sera  
  
What ever will be, will be.  
  
The futures not ours to see  
  
Kay Sera Sera.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, wincing slightly as the light, dim though it was, met his sight. He was lying on a rough stone floor in a small cell. His eyes searched the gloom for the owner of the voice though he remained still. His eyes fell on a young woman sitting against the wall a few feet away. She was dressed in muggle clothing. Jeans and a sleeveless shirt, both torn in places. Her arms were covered in bruises and cuts and brown hair fell mid way down her back in soft waves. He placed her in her early twenties. She was shaking, whether it was from pain, fear or the cold he couldn't tell. She turned her head to face him and his mind reeled. Her eyes were closed, her face was bruised, bloody and tear streaked, but he would recognise her anywhere.   
  
Hermione sighed keeping her eyes closed and continued to sing.   
  
When I was just a little girl  
  
I asked my teacher what would I do?  
  
Will I paint pictures?  
  
Will I sing songs?  
  
Here's what he said to me,  
  
Her thoughts drifted to the man laying no less than three feet away from her. She thought back to her seventh year.   
  
Well, she thought correcting herself, her graduation.   
  
She had slipped from the crowds of rowdy graduates, most of them well on their way to getting drunk and escaped into the gardens. She had looked out over the shimmering lake, with an odd mixture of feelings. When she heard a noise behind her, she hadn't bothered to turn.   
  
She could feel him.   
  
There was a presence about him that could not be compared to anything.   
  
"Admiring the scenery for the last time, Miss Granger?"   
  
The familiar sneer drifted across to her. But it had little effect. She simply remained silent, continuing to look out over the lake.   
  
"What? No witty retort from the Gryffindor know-it-all?"   
  
His tone was mocking, and this time he had evoked some reaction within her.   
  
She turned and glared at him. "Do you know," she spat venomously. "just what you have put me through these last few years?"   
  
He smiled grimly. "I can only hope I have at least crushed your annoying Gryffindor arrogance that makes it impossible for you not to show off."   
  
A swift look crossed her face, but it passed too quickly for him to identify it. An almost primal smile replaced her scowl.   
  
"Maybe I should show you."   
  
Before he realised what she was doing, she had closed the gap between them and was kissing him with more passion than he had ever experienced. She slid her tong along his lower lip, exploring his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. And then unfortunately he seemed to realise who he was kissing because he had pushed her back and stepped away.   
  
"Miss Granger that is hardly appropriate behaviour."   
  
Her face clouded with anger, masking any feelings of hurt and pain she was feeling at that moment. "Screw appropriate. I've been acting appropriate all my bloody life!!"   
  
He was taken aback by the anger and frustration in her voice. He was no longer looking at the child who came to the school seven years ago, but a woman. //Definitely a woman// he thought, but kept the opinion to himself.   
  
"I'm tired of being the perfect little girl. I want to do something for me. I really l…."   
  
He stopped her there, cutting her off with his sharp tone. "NO, Miss Granger, you are simply experiencing a childish crush, nothing more. If this went any further you would come to regret it in the future. Not that I would ever allow such a thing. Now if you will excuse me." He turned on his heal and stalked away, leaving a crushed Hermione Granger. His thoughts had been tumultuous as he had walked away from her, pushing at every step, willing himself not to give in. To turn around and drag her back to his chambers and ravish her till the early hours of the morning.   
  
The memory was painful for them both, and yet they were both oblivious to the others feelings. Hermione squeezed her eyes tighter to prevent any more tears from falling that night and willed herself to finish her song. Singing always made her feel better, even if her parents had never encouraged her talent for it.  
  
Kay Sera Sera  
  
What ever will be will be  
  
The futures not ours to see  
  
Kay Sera Sera.  
  
Severus sighed slightly as her voice stopped. He had missed the girl, more than he cared to admit. She had been by far one of the brightest students he had ever taught, and had matured into one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.   
  
More facts he didn't care to admit.   
  
He had seen her intermittently since she had left as she had been working with the ministry on experimental potions. Their exchanges had been brief and cold marking, to him, how much she hated him. She had yet to open her eyes and since it occurred to him that they were unlikely to make it out of this situation alive, he might as well try to rebuild some bridges.   
  
"I seriously doubt Sybil Trelawny would agree with those sentiments." He winced at the sound of his own voice, which was scratchy and raw from……….well from recent events.   
  
She opened her eyes and looked mildly surprised to see him awake, but entirely to tired to register any strong emotions.   
  
"Well, its nice to see you haven't lost your entirely inappropriate sense of humour."   
  
She made to move closer to him, but paused and grimaced as her whole body screamed in protest. However she kept moving and settled by his side. She poked him in the ribs experimentally and he gave a grunt of pain.   
  
She raised an eyebrow. "How do you feel?"   
  
"Hmm, seems you haven't lost your Gryffindor lack of tact. I'd probably feel much better if you didn't prod me like that!"   
  
"You were in a state when they threw you in here with me. Unfortunately for you, its entirely necessary."   
  
He flinched again as her fingers gently probed his ribs, checking for more injuries. She sat back again and shifted to give him space to move. "Hmm, three broken ribs, a few more cracked and a concussion. Other than that, your wounds are only skin deep."   
  
"Their still bloody painful." He muttered acidly under his breath, but she picked up on it any way. "Your lucky your not dead. Or maybe it should be the other way around. I saw your little stunt in Hogsmeade. What the hell were you thinking?" Her eyes flashed in fury as she watched him sit up.   
  
"I did what was needed Miss Granger. I do not need to be criticised by a foo.."   
  
She stopped him there. "I am not a student any longer and I refuse to let you treat me like one. I appreciate that you needed to protect the students, but you killed a Death Eater. And in the process you blew your cover and got your self captured. Who knows what their going to do to you before they kill you."   
  
"I really prefer not to think about it." Pain flared up in Severus' face as her palm made contact with his cheek and the spots cleared to reveal an even more infuriated Hermione Granger.   
  
"Are you completely stupid? You are here condemned to torture, death and the gods know what else." To his surprise he could see tears forming in her eyes, but she was fighting valiantly to hold them back. "And to make matters worse it's all my fault. People and students are dead, you're here and it's all my fault." To her horror one tear got through and slipped down her cheek. She turned away, swiping harshly at her face.   
  
He inched toward her, feeling more than a little uncomfortable. "Miss Granger, its hardly.."   
  
She laughed bitterly. "Hermione, professor. After I stick my tongue down someone's thought, I usually get them to call me Hermione."   
  
He wasn't sure she had given him a good enough reason, but he decided to humour her. "…Hermione…Its hardly your fault that the death eaters attacked when they did."   
  
She laughed. It was a cold sound, not at all the rich laugh he had caught the end of occasionally when she attended Hogwarts. "Really? I was…I am…Harry's Secret-Keeper. I was in hiding in Hogsmeade and they were there to get me. Why else would I be here and not dead? Or at least the latest in line for one of the Dark Revels."   
  
The truth was hardly a surprise, but he was shocked anyway. A shudder ran through him at the thought at what was to come for her. Voldemort would do anything to get to Harry Potter, who was currently hidden away, recovering form their last encounter. And Hermione was the only one aware of where he was. It was unquestionably the most valuable piece of information that Voldemort could ever want. Anger spiralled up inside of him.   
  
How could she have put herself into that kind of danger?   
  
He voiced his question harshly. Talking to her like she was an incompetent first year.   
  
She simply looked at him wearily. "If you will recall, Professor, I just asked you the same question and I give you the same answer. I did what I had to do, and will continue to. I'd never let snake breath within ten feet of Harry if I had my way."   
  
He glared at her. "And if your attitude stays like that you will end up dead."   
  
"So what? You just want me to hand over Harry's location and the freedom of the Wizarding world with it?"   
  
He suddenly wished she wasn't so articulate. They sat in silence for a while and then..   
  
"Professor?"   
  
"Severus."   
  
"What?"   
  
"For a know-it-all you are incredibly slow. My name is Severus."   
  
She looked at him quizzically. "You said it yourself…Hermione…." He was still stumbling around her name.   
  
"You are no longer a student, as such, I am no longer you teacher."   
  
She smiled weakly "Fine, Severus."   
  
"Yes Hermione."   
  
"At my graduation.."   
  
Severus stiffened noticeably. He knew that was going to come up eventually. She continued cautiously. "…at my graduation, you kissed me back. Was that just lust and misjudgement, or were you lying to me when you told me you weren't interested?" She seemed to notice the surprise on his face because she gave him another wan smile. "Hey, I figure if I'm going to die soon, I deserve closure. Well?" He looked back at her, thinking about how to phrase his reply.   
  
He wanted to tell her. He really did. Well, like she said, if they were going to die soon.. "I…I did want to continue our…activities…that night."   
  
The shock was clear on her face. "Yes, Hermione, I do indeed find you very attractive."   
  
"Then why…"   
  
"Well," he said tone sharp "If you would refrain from interrupting me, then maybe I will continue." Hermione just grinned as he returned to teaching form, scowl firmly in place. Maybe he was loosing his touch, he thought bitterly. There was a time he could have sent this girl running with a simple glare. She motioned him to continue and he straightened up slightly.   
  
"I found you attractive this is true, but I am nearly twenty years you senior.." She opened her mouth to object but he held up a hand. "… not to mention that I am an entirely unpleasant person, you would have regretted your decision almost instantly. But first and foremost, I am…. was.." he corrected himself. "I was a spy in the Death-Eaters. You would have been putting yourself in serious danger if we had even become friends and Albus let alone myself would never have allowed such a thing to happen."   
  
She frowned "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I should be allowed to make the decision myself?" He sighed, as he obviously wasn't getting through to her. "Well besides the fact you would be putting yourself in mortal danger, as I have stated earlier, I am a highly disagreeable person and you would have developed an even greater dislike for me. And besides, I seriously doubt Potter and Weasley would have been very happy."   
  
Hermione sighed deeply, as if trying to talk to an extremely slow child. "Can you not get it through you thick greasy skull that I like you for you and not because of your superior looks or agreeable personality."   
  
"Did you just call me ugly?"   
  
"No of course not. I was just hoping that you would like me for my intellect and personality and not because I grew a bigger pair of tits than was expected."   
  
He raised an eyebrow. " Had problems in the past have we?"   
  
She grimaced. "In my 6th year Dean Thomas took it upon himself to inform me that I was now worthy of their romantic advances because they realised I was two bra sizes bigger than Parvati and Lavender. Not because they happened to like me for me."   
  
Severus silently agreed with the boys that she did posses a fine set of endowments. "I thought that you might look past appearances as soon as I managed to get you to look at me. Of course the fact that I found you incredibly attractive helped in my choice."   
  
"Interesting methods of choice. What about you dream team accomplices?"   
  
She laughed slightly. "When was the last time you saw either of them look at me with any interest asides from when they needed my help. I love them dearly, but when someone manages to miss the fact your female, it kinda puts them out of the running."   
  
He nodded slightly trying desperately to ignore the pain in his head. Hermione looked towards the door as they heard distant shouting, which was getting louder.   
  
"Who do you think it will be?" Severus asked idly.   
  
She rolled her eyes. "Probably me, as they took you last time." He nodded again. She turned to him with a strange look on her face.   
  
He glared at her suspiciously. "What are you planning?"   
  
She grinned and leant forward. All thoughts of the pain in his head left, as he revelled in the feeling of her mouth on his. He had fantasised about this for the last four years and yet still you just couldn't match the real thing.   
  
She pulled back and licked her lips. "Well, I guess its good bye then."   
  
The door was thrown open and two death eaters stood before the pair.   
  
He shrugged non-committaly. "What ever will be, will be. No changing that."   
  
She smiled fleetingly at him as the two men dragged her to her feet. They paused as one of them placed a kick to Severus' rib, apparently for good measure.   
  
"Yes but, the futures not ours to see."   
  
The words were no more than a whisper, but he heard them none the less, and as trivial as they seemed, it provided a glimmer of hope. Severus' watched as they hauled Hermione from the room, slamming the door leaving alone in the darkness.  
  
End(Or is it? Dun dun duuuun!!)   
  
Chaimera: I would like to point out that yes I know that Hermione's flashback had details that she could not possibly have known, but I felt they needed to be their. If you don't like it tell me and I'll see if it's rewritable.  
  
Rayne: I see a sequel opportunity.  
  
C.C: *sitting on Kaz* I dunno, its dodgy…  
  
Kaz: Mrrmph shmmph..  
  
Chaimera: Riight… um R&R. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
